


Dirty Dancing

by ShyLee



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLee/pseuds/ShyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durch einen anonymen Hinweis erhält Angel einen Tip, der ihn und Spike auf Lindseys Spur bringen soll. Diese führt die beiden Vampire in ein Kino. Doch was sie dort erleben, ist keine alltägliche Filmvorstellung...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

Dirty Dancing

 

„So sieht es also aus. Jetzt wisst ihr bescheid.“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Angel aus seinem Stuhl und trat ans Fenster.  
Er wusste, dass er dieses mal sehr viel von seinen Mitarbeitern abverlangte, aber er hoffte, dass ihn dennoch jemand aus seinem Team begleiten würde.  
Überwältigt saßen Gunn, Wesley und Lorne an dem großen Tisch im Konferenzraum. Ratlos blickten sie umher. Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort.  
Angel wusste, dass es keine einfache Entscheidung war. Deswegen ließ er ihnen Zeit. Zeit, in Ruhe über die Sache nachzudenken.

Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und schaute in die Runde. Dort herrschte noch immer betretenes Schweigen.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es Lorne, der als erstes das Schweigen brach.  
„Angel, Keks.“ Er überlegte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach: „Liebling. Du weißt, ich würde so ziemlich alles für dich tun. Aber ich fürchte dafür bin ich einfach nicht dein Mann.“  
Angel sah zu Gunn.  
„Sorry Mann, aber du müsstest mir schon eine Knarre an den Kopf halten und selbst dann würde ich da nicht mitspielen.“  
Erwartungsvoll richteten sich nun alle Augen auf Wesley.  
„Nein. Unter keinen Umständen!“, wehrte dieser ab.  
„Kommt schon, Leute. Allein kann ich das nicht.“  
Angel nahm wieder am Kopfende des Tisches Platz. „Die würden sich sofort auf mich stürzen, wenn ich da ohne Begleitung erscheine.“  
„Wer?“, kam es neugierig aus Richtung Tür und Spike spazierte seelenruhig, mit einer schwarzen Aktentasche in der Hand, auf den Tisch zu und machte es sich neben Wesley bequem.  
„Spike. Das Meeting läuft bereits seit einer halben Stunde“, fuhr Angel ihn wütend an, „Wo zur Hölle hast du gesteckt?!“  
Ohne auf Angel einzugehen stellte Spike seine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab, öffnete sie und nahm eine Bierdose heraus. Nun sah er Angel an, öffnete die Dose und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Jetzt bin ich ja da.“  
Angel wollte ihn gerade zurechtweisen, als Wesley fragte: „Und was ist mit Spike?“  
„Spike?!“, knurrte Angel und sah ihn scharf aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Ja, was ist mit mir?“, wandte sich Spike fragend an Wesley.  
„Angel hat da einen Fall, für den er Hilfe braucht“, klärte Wesley ihn auf, „Aber wir können ihm da leider nicht weiter helfen. Ich hab noch einiges zu tun und zudem muss ich mich um Illyria kümmern.“  
„Ja, und ich scheide leider auch aus“, bedauerte Lorne gespielt, „Ich fürchte ein grüner Teint kommt nicht überall gut an.“  
„Und warum lässt du dir das entgehen, Charlie-Boy?“, wollte Spike nun etwas misstrauisch wissen.  
„Papierkram“, stieß Gunn hervor, „In letzter Zeit ist doch sehr viel liegen geblieben und das muss jetzt dringend mal aufgearbeitet werden.“  
„Worum zur Hölle geht es in diesem Fall?!“, fragte Spike nun etwas lauter und schaute Angel eindringlich an.  
„Das ist nicht wichtig, weil DU mir dabei garantiert nicht helfen wirst!“, fuhr Angel ihn an.  
„Du hast mich doch noch gar nicht gefragt?!“, erwiderte Spike.  
„Das werde ich auch nicht!“  
„Angel, er ist der Einzige, der dir in diesem Fall helfen kann“, warf Wesley ein.  
Angel zögerte einen Moment, musterte Spike, der ihn mit leicht auf die Seite geneigtem Kopf und treuem Hundeblick anschaute, sah dann rüber zu Wesley und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Wir werden eine andere Lösung finden. Spike kommt für diesen Job absolut nicht in Frage!“.  
Nun war Spikes Kampfgeist geweckt. Angel wollte ihn also nicht dabei haben? Dann würde er doch recht erst alles daran setzen, ihn bei diesem Fall zu begleiten, ganz egal, worum es ging.  
„Aber du kannst auch nicht allein gehen. Lindsey ist nicht zu unterschätzen“, versuchte Wesley ihn von Spike zu überzeugen.  
„Lindsey also.“ Spike hob eine Braue.  
„Ja. Er wird sich heute mit einem Geschäftsmann treffen“, bestätigte Wesley, „Wir wissen noch nicht, was genau er vor hat. Aber unseren Quellen zufolge hat er es auf Angel abgesehen.“  
„Und dann wollt ihr ihn allein in die Höhle des Löwen rennen lassen?!“  
Spike schlug seine Aktentasche zu und blickte wütend in die Runde. Er erhob sich leicht von seinem Stuhl, beide Hände neben seiner Tasche auf den Tisch gestützt.  
„Ich hätte echt mehr Initiative von euch erwartet, nachdem was Angel für euch schon alles getan hat!“  
„Spike, lass gut sein!“, mischte sich nun Angel ein.  
Widerwillig nahm Spike wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz.  
„Also wenn du magst, bin ich dabei!“, bot Spike an, „Ich scheue mich nicht davor, mir auch mal die Hände schmutzig zu machen.“  
Angel seufzte.   
„Okay“, gab er schließlich nach, „Spike, du hast den Job. In drei Stunden geht’s los. Sei pünktlich!“

* * *

Ungeduldig blickte Angel auf die Uhr.  
In zwei Minuten würde er sich auf den Weg machen. Ihm war es gleich, ob Spike dann dabei sein würde oder nicht. Denn mittlerweile bereute er die Entscheidung, Spike den Job angeboten zu haben.  
Wider Erwarten erschien Spike aber pünktlich.  
„Auf die Minute.“  
Er grinste Angel schief an.  
„Gehen wir!“  
Gefolgt von Spike betrat er den Aufzug. In der Tiefgarage entschied er sich dann für den schwarzen Camaro.  
„Woher habe ich nur gewusst, dass du dich für den Camaro entscheiden würdest?“, murmelte Spike, während er die Beifahrertür öffnete und einstieg.  
Angel verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Warum er tatsächlich Spike zugesagt hatte, ihn zu begleiten.   
Und er war kurz davor, die ganze Aktion abzublasen – oder zumindest ohne Spike durchzuziehen. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.  
Als er den Motor gestartet hatte, drehte sich Angel zu Spike um.  
„Spike, bitte. Ich will dich bei diesem Job nicht dabei haben. Also geh mir jetzt bitte nicht auch noch auf die Nerven.“  
Erstaunt, mit geöffnetem Mund, schaute Spike ihn an. Es kam selten vor, dass Angel etwas so ernst meinte. Und noch viel seltener, dass dann auch noch das Wort “Bitte“ in seinem Wortschatz vorkam.  
Irritiert hob Spike eine Braue.  
Irgendetwas stank hier gewaltig bis zum Himmel. Was zur Hölle hatte es nur mit diesem Fall auf sich?!  
Während der gesamten Fahrt hüllte sich Angel in Schweigen. Für gewöhnlich hätte Spike sein Verhalten veranlasst ihn zu provozieren und ihn somit aus der Reserve zu locken. Spike konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er das nicht tat, aber irgendwas hatte ihn veranlasst Rücksicht auf seinen Sire zu nehmen. Womöglich war es die ehrliche Art, mit der Angel ihm in der Tiefgarage begegnet war. Zum ersten mal hatte Spike das Gefühl, dass ihm Respekt entgegengebracht wurde. Und es fühlte sich fast schon so an als… als gehöre er zum Team.

Nach einer 20 minütigen Fahrt brachte Angel den Wagen gegenüber eines Kinos zum Stehen.   
Amüsiert las Spike die rote Leuchtreklame: Tonight – GayCinema.  
„Hey Angel, wie wär’s, wenn wir da mal einen kleinen Abstecher hin machen würden?“, spaßte er, während er seine Hand auf Angel’s Oberschenkel legte und sie langsam seinen Schenkel entlang aufwärts bewegte.  
Es war ihm anzusehen, dass Angel die Situation äußerst unangenehm war, dennoch tat er nichts, um Spike aufzuhalten.  
Bevor er die kritische Zone erreichte, hielt Spike von selbst inne. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute in Angel’s braune Augen. Er versuchte darin zu lesen – vergeblich.  
„Spike…“ Angel packte grob Spikes Hand und entfernte sie von seinem Oberschenkel.  
Eindringlich schaute er den blonden Vampir an. Spike schien zu verstehen.  
„Jetzt versteh ich, warum alle so zurückhaltend waren“, meinte Spike nur ruhig, „ Wir müssen also wirklich da rein?“  
Angel nickte.  
„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt einen Rückzieher machen willst…“  
„Rückzieher? Glaubst du wirklich, ich lass mir diesen Spaß entgehen?!“  
Spike stieg aus und ging halb um den Wagen, um Angel die Tür zu öffnen. Doch der starrte Spike nur erstaunt an.  
„Was ist? Kommst du nun?“, drängte Spike.  
Angel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er stieg aus dem Wagen und sperrte ab.  
„Und du bist dir sicher?“  
„Mit allem, was dazu gehört“, versicherte Spike und hielt ihm grinsend die Hand entgegen.  
Hand in Hand überquerten sie die Straße und betraten das Gebäude.  
An der Kasse hatte sich bereits eine Schlange gebildet. Wortlos schlossen sich die beiden Vampire ihr an.  
Angel schaute sich um. Überall standen Pärchen, die sich unterhielten, miteinander lachten oder sich in den Armen lagen und küssten. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie viele Anzugträger sich darunter befanden. Männer, die schon einiges erreicht hatten im Leben. Die es in die Chefetage geschafft hatten. Aber auch verheiratete Männer - Familienväter - die hier wohl versuchten dem Alltag mit Frau und Kindern zu entkommen.  
Unwillkürlich kam ihm der Gedanke, ob Lindsey wohl auch…  
Er versuchte diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verdrängen.

„Na da hast du dir aber ein süßes Schnittchen gesichert“, begrüßte der Mann am Ticketschalter Spike, als sie endlich an der Reihe waren. „Den würd ich auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen.“  
Er musterte Angel von oben bis soweit es ihm möglich war, ihn über die Theke zu sehen. Dann fuhr er sich lustvoll mit der Zunge über die Lippen und grinste Angel vielversprechend an.  
Leichtes Unbehagen stieg in Angel auf. Spike registrierte das sofort. Ebenso wie er die Blicke anderer Männer registrierte, die an Angel hafteten, ihn von oben bis unten musterten, ihn in Gedanken förmlich auszogen, sich danach verzehrten, ihn in sich zu spüren.  
Spike kannte das Gefühl.  
Als der Mann am Schalter ihm die Tickets entgegen hielt, noch immer damit beschäftigt mit seiner Mimik sein Interesse für Angel zu bekunden, indem er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr oder das Brüllen eines Tigers imitierte, das bei ihm aber eher nach rolliger Katze klang, packte Spike dessen Handgelenk und drückte zu. Der andere biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.  
„Jetzt hör mal zu, Freundchen!“, zischte Spike und verstärkte seinen Griff noch ein wenig, „Das ‚Schnittchen’ ist mit mir hier und für dich absolut tabu! Und wenn du auch nur einen Finger an ihn anlegen solltest, glaub mir, ich würd dir jeden verdammten Knochen deines Körpers einzeln brechen!“  
Er verstärkte noch einmal seinen Griff, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich die Hand des Mannes, der einen Schmerzschrei nun nicht mehr länger unterbinden konnte, öffnete und die Tickets aus seiner Hand fielen.  
Blitzschnell reagierte Spike und fing die Tickets auf, im gleichen Zug, in dem er von dem Mann ab ließ.  
Unter dem entsetzten Getuschel anderer Besucher, die die Szene verfolgt hatten, gingen sie an der Theke vorbei, ließen den Mann, der sich noch immer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sein Handgelenk rieb, hinter sich und bewegten sich auf eine große breite Treppe zu, die nach oben zu den Kinosälen führte.  
Spike war gerade im Begriff die erste Stufe zu nehmen, als ihn ein harter Ruck an seiner Hand zurückhielt. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde: Angel würde ihm eine Predigt halten, dass sein Verhalten dem Mann gegenüber nicht korrekt gewesen war und natürlich würde er ihn auch darauf hinweisen, dass er durchaus auch im Stande gewesen wäre, die Angelegenheit auch selbst zu regeln und Spikes Hilfe daher völlig überflüssig war.  
Spike atmete einmal tief ein und drehte sich dann gelangweilt zu Angel um.  
„Spike, ich…“   
Angels Augen wanderten unruhig umher, als suchten sie etwas, das ihn zum Weitersprechen inspirierte.  
Verwundert schaute Spike ihn an. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Doch um Angel aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, meinte er nur trocken: „Schon gut. Du kannst mir später danken.“ Und schickte noch ein Lächeln hinterher.  
Ein wenig erleichtert versuchte Angel Spikes Lächeln zu erwidern, aber es wollte ihm irgendwie nicht so recht gelingen. Dafür war er im Moment einfach viel zu angespannt.  
Ihm gefiel es nicht, mit Spike hier zu sein. Zwar war er im Moment froh darüber, dass Spike ihn begleitet hatte, doch er mochte diese Umgebung nicht. Die ganzen Männer, deren gierige Blicke ihn zu verfolgen schienen. Ihm war einfach nicht wohl bei der Sache.  
Spike führte ihn nach oben und etwas abseits der Menge, wo sich Angel dankbar an eine Wand anlehnte.  
„Gott verflucht, ich hasse diesen Job!“  
Er hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, um nicht mit den geifernden Blicken anderer Männer konfrontiert zu werden. Doch auch, wenn er sie nicht direkt sah, so konnte er sie dennoch spüren.  
„Hey, entspann dich mal ein bisschen“, forderte Spike ihn auf, „Ist ja kein Wunder, dass dich jeder als Frischfleisch ansieht, wenn du so verkrampft bist.“  
„Frischfleisch?“, wiederholte Angel.  
Wie um alles in der Welt schaffte es Spike immer wieder aufs Neue, in den unmöglichsten Situationen die Ruhe zu bewahren und so locker zu bleiben?  
Eine Fähigkeit, um die Angel ihn beneidete.  
„Ich finde, wir sollten die Situation ein wenig auflockern“, meinte Spike und berührte Angel an der Taille.  
„Spike, ich…“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was denn?“, meinte Spike und zog seine Hand samt Portemonnaie aus Angels Jackentasche, „Ich bin momentan leider etwas knapp bei Kasse, aber ich dachte, ein Bier würde dir jetzt sicherlich auch ganz gut tun.“  
Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen legte sich auf Spikes Lippen. Und wieder konnte Angel nur den Kopf schütteln. Dieser Typ würde ihn noch irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben.   
„Also, großer Meister, wie sieht’s aus?“  
Spike wedelte mit dem Portemonnaie vor Angels Gesicht herum.  
Angel packte die schwarze Geldbörse und ließ sie zurück in seine Manteltasche gleiten.  
„Wir sind auf der Arbeit. Du kannst dir ein Bier gönnen, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“  
„Und wie gehen wir jetzt weiter vor?“, wollte Spike wissen.  
„Zuerst einmal kommst du jetzt etwas näher zu mir herüber“, meinte Angel, packte Spike an den Hüften und dirigierte ihn direkt vor sich.  
„Du hast also etwas entdeckt?!“, stellte Spike fest.  
„Lindsey“, zischte Angel voller Verachtung.  
Er stand in einiger Entfernung mit drei weiteren Personen vor ihnen, mit denen er sich angeregt zu unterhalten schien. Unglücklicherweise hatte er das Gesicht Angel zugewandt, sodass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er den Vampir entdecken würde.  
„Ist er allein?“, wollte Spike wissen.  
„Nein, es sind noch drei weitere Personen bei ihm“, antwortete Angel, der den Anwalt keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
Vermutlich hätte jeder andere sich instinktiv schon längst nach ihm umgedreht. Nicht so Spike. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Gegenüber.  
Auf die braunen Augen, die wie die eines Raubtieres fest auf seine Beute gebannt waren. Die schmalen Lippen, die Angel öfter mit der Zunge befeuchtete als sonst, was sie in diesem Licht verführerisch glänzen ließen. Und auf seinen Brustkorb, der sich hob und sank. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er atmete. Und das tat er nur, wenn er sehr aufgebracht war oder etwas ihn besonders erregte.  
Spikes Gedanken schweiften ab in eine Zeit, in der er erfahren durfte, zu was diese Lippen alles imstande waren.  
Angelus hatte ihn damals ziemlich hart rangenommen. Und obwohl er noch Tage danach von fast unerträglichen Schmerzen gequält wurde, machte ihn die Vorstellung irgendwie an.

„Verdammt!“, zischte Angel.  
Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Lindsey in immer kürzeren Abständen in seine Richtung sah. Er war kurz davor aufzufliegen.  
„Mit allem, was dazu gehört?“, wollte er von Spike wissen.  
„Uh… ja.“  
Angel blickte ihm tief in seine blauen Augen. Dabei kam er Spike immer näher. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, stockte Angel.  
„Ich kann nicht“, murmelte er und wandte sich von Spike ab.  
Doch dieser griff schnell in Angels Nacken, zog ihn wieder zurück zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf die seines Sires. Erst zögerte Angel, wollte gar zurückweichen, doch dann gab er sich doch Spike hin.  
Er spürte Spikes Zunge an seinen Lippen und gewährte ihr Einlass, nur um ihr dann mit seiner Zunge das Revier streitig zu machen.  
Sanft biss er auf Spikes Unterlippe und entlockte ihm damit ein leises Stöhnen.  
Angel packte den blonden Vampir an der Hüfte und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. So nah, dass er die Wölbung in Spikes Hose spüren konnte.  
Erschrocken stieß er Spike von sich. Verwundert sah dieser seinen Sire an.  
Angel sah ihm an, dass er ihn mit dieser Zurückweisung verletzt hatte. Er wusste nur zu gut um die Bindung, die ein Childe zu seinem Sire verband. Und er hatte diese Bindung mehr als nur ausgenutzt.  
Er hatte Spike gedemütigt. Ihn unterdrückt. Ihn gequält. Und ihm gleichzeitig die größte Lust verschaffen, die er je gespürt hatte.  
Und nun tat es ihm leid. Es tat ihm leid zu sehen, wie Spike sich noch immer nach ihm verzehrte. Es erschreckte ihn regelrecht, wie viel Macht er nach all dieser Zeit noch immer über Spike hatte.  
„Okay, hör zu, Spike“, flüsterte Angel und zwang sich, in die Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen, „Das hier ist nur ein Job. Und wenn wir hier fertig sind will ich, dass du gehst. Geh nach Cleveland, bekämpf das Böse. Oder meinetwegen auch nach Italien. Egal. Nur weg von hier.“  
Er wandte seinen Blick zu Boden.  
In diesem Moment hoffte Angel nur, dass Spike nicht aufgefallen war, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, diese Worte auszusprechen. Am liebsten würde er Spike jetzt einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, ihn halten, ihn küssen.  
Angel schluckte.  
Seit er wieder eine Seele hatte, war ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen, wieder mit Spike…  
Oder zumindest hatte er es erfolgreich verdrängt. Zumindest so lange, bis er vor wenigen Tagen von einem Informanten erfuhr, wo er Lindsey überraschen und ihn außer Gefecht setzen könne.  
Lindsey.  
„Wie du willst“, erwiderte Spike kaum hörbar und wandte sich von Angel ab. Er drehte sich um und lief Richtung Ausgang.  
Einen kurzen Moment dachte Angel daran, ihn aufzuhalten. Doch dann entschied er, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, Spike ziehen zu lassen.  
Zudem konnte er sich auch besser auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren, wenn Spike nicht in seiner Nähe war.  
Dieser Kuss hatte ihn ganz schön aus dem Konzept gebracht. Das war genau der Grund, warum er Spike bei diesem Job nicht dabei haben wollte. Er wollte von Anfang an sicherstellen, erst gar nicht in Versuchung zu kommen. Er hatte Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
Und genau das wäre vorhin fast geschehen.

Angel fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Er atmete einmal tief durch, stieß sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte dann den Gang entlang, in der Hoffnung, Lindsey irgendwo wieder zu entdecken.  
Dieser hatte das kleine Ablenkungsmanöver, das eigentlich dazu beitragen sollte, möglichst unauffällig zu wirken, zu seinem Vorteil genutzt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht.  
Doch zumindest nutzte der Anwalt ein recht teures Aftershave, das nicht viele Männer benutzten. sodass es für Angel ein Leichtes war, seiner Spur zu folgen.  
Dieser führte ihn direkt zu Kino 4.  
Er öffnete die erste Tür und betrat den kleinen Zwischenraum. Dann schloss er die Tür und öffnete die nächste, durch die er in den Kinosaal gelangte. Das Licht war bereits stark gedämmt, der Vorhang zurückgezogen und auf der Leinwand flimmerte schon die erste Reklame.  
„Ganz schön voll hier, was?“, meinte eine vertraute Stimme.  
Angel konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.   
„Komm schon, hast du wirklich gedacht, ich lass dich hier allein?“  
„Zugegeben, es hätte mich doch sehr erstaunt, wenn du mir mal nicht auf die Nerven gehen würdest.“  
Spike grinste.   
„Unser Anwalt sitzt im Übrigen recht weit vorne. Vierte Reihe, direkt am Gang“, klärte Spike seinen Boss auf.  
„Allein?“  
„Vorhin war ein Typ bei ihm, dem er einen Umschlag zugesteckt hat. Was auch immer er im Tausch dagegen bekommt, er wird es innerhalb der nächsten anderthalb Stunden bekommen. Das ist alles, was ich verstehen konnte.“  
„Gut. Warten wir ab, was passiert“

* * *

„Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten“, jammerte Spike, streckte die Beine weit von sich - zumindest so weit, wie es ihm in dem Kino möglich war - und ließ sich in seinem Sitz weiter nach unten gleiten.  
„Ja, die Sitze sind nicht gerade die bequemsten“, stimmte Angel ihm zu.  
„Ich rede von dem Film!“  
„Oh…“  
„Kein Wunder, dass sich hier alle mit etwas anderem beschäftigen.“  
Erst jetzt fiel Angel auf, was Spike damit meinte. Die meisten Männer zogen ihren Sitznachbarn dem Film vor, indem sie ihn küssten oder sich anderweitig mit ihm beschäftigten. Angel runzelte die Stirn.  
„Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, wie sehr ich diesen Job hasse?“  
„Na wenigstens einem scheint der Schinken zu gefallen.“  
Spike nickte in Richtung Lindsey, der seine Sitzposition seit Beginn des Films nicht einmal geändert hatte. „Lebt der überhaupt noch?“  
„Das wird sich gleich zeigen“, meinte Angel und beobachtete eine Person, die sich langsam auf Lindsey zu bewegte.  
Der Mann ging in der Reihe hinter Lindsey vorbei, räusperte sich kurz, als er auf dessen Höhe war und reichte ihm möglichst unauffällig einen kleinen Gegenstand über die Schulter, nicht größer als ein Handy. Dann setzte er seinen Weg Richtung Ausgang fort.  
„Los Spike!“ 

 

„Sie auch hier?“  
„Sie scheinen nicht gerade überrascht zu sein“, stellte Angel fest, während er sich auf den freien Sitz links von Lindsey setzte.  
Spike dagegen zog es vor, hinter dem Anwalt Platz zu nehmen.  
Lindsey grinste und zuckte leicht die Schultern.  
„Mich überrascht so schnell gar nichts mehr. Auch nicht, dass Sie beide…“, er machte eine kurze Pause, „Doch, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, überrascht es mich schon ein wenig. Immerhin haben Sie die selbe Frau geliebt. Aber Gemeinsamkeiten verbinden wohl.“  
Er grinste Angel an, der sein Gesicht verzog.  
„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich und Spike -“  
„Was ich glaube, spielt keine Rolle. Ich bin Anwalt. Mich interessieren nur Fakten.“  
„Natürlich. Und mich interessiert das Gerät, das Sie gerade erhalten haben“, gestand Angel, „Also, rücken Sie es schon raus!“  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“  
„Sind Sie nicht ein wenig zu alt, für solche Spielchen?“, mischte sich nun Spike ein, „Wo ist es? In ihrer Jackentasche?“  
Lindsey grinste.  
„Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit.“  
„So?“  
Schnell lehnte sich Angel halb über Lindsey, um an dessen Innentasche seines Jackets zu gelangen.  
„Nein. Nicht!!!“

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoss ein weißer Lichtstrahl aus der Leinwand, umhüllte Angel und Lindsey und sog beide in die Leinwand hinein. Dieser Sog war so heftig, dass sie beide an verschiedenen Stellen eines Raumes erst einmal heftig auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Zwischen ihnen das Gerät, das vermutlich Auslöser war, in etliche Einzelteile zersprungen.  
Angel fasste sich als erster und sprang panisch auf. Es war recht dunkel. Zumindest drang schon mal kein Sonnenlicht von außen herein, was ihm schon mal eine erste Erleichterung verschaffte.  
Er schaute sich um. Der Raum war eher spärlich eingerichtet. Mehrere Stühle und Tische, sowie einige Stehlampen standen vor einer Wand. Außerdem noch ein großer Spiegel, der auf einem der Tische stand.   
Hysterisches Lachen erfüllte auf einmal den Raum. Langsam raffte sich Lindsey auf.  
„Sie verfluchter Idiot!“, fuhr er den Vampir an, „Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da gerade angerichtet haben?!“  
„Nein“, gestand Angel, ging auf Lindsey zu und packte ihn am Kragen, „Aber ich wette, Sie werden es mir gleich erzählen.“  
Doch statt zu antworten, grinste ihm Lindsey nur überlegen ins Gesicht.  
Das brachte den Vampir in Rage. Er hob Lindsey hoch, drückte ihn an die Wand und presste seinen rechten Unterarm gegen Lindseys Kehle. Doch dieser grinste nur noch umso breiter, bis er kaum noch Luft bekam und anfing zu husten.  
Erst als seine Lippen sich schon leicht blau färbten, ließ Angel ihn runter.  
Lindsey rieb sich den Hals und japste nach Luft.  
„Sie sind ja wahnsinnig!“  
„Schön, Sie bekommen also wieder genug Luft, dass Sie schon wieder reden können.“  
Als Angel erneut auf Lindsey zu ging, wich dieser vor ihm zurück. Angel blieb stehen.  
„Sie werden reden?“  
Lindsey seufzte.  
„Lassen Sie mir denn eine Wahl?“  
Lindsey erwartete keine Antwort. Er zog sich einen der Stühle heran, die an der Wand standen, und nahm darauf Platz.  
Angel stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihn.  
„Wo sind wir hier?“  
„Das ist Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen?!“  
„Lindsey“, knurrte Angel. „Ich frage, Sie antworten. Ganz einfach.“  
„Mountain Lake Hotel. Virginia. Oder zumindest in einer Hütte in der Nähe davon.“  
„Wie…?“  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere, sind wir von einem weißen Lichtstrahl in die Leinwand gesogen worden.“  
Angel legte nachdenklich seine Hand an die Stirn und dachte nach.  
„Und wir sind tatsächlich…“  
„In dem Film gelandet, den wir uns vor wenigen Minuten noch angesehen haben“, beendete Lindsey den Satz, „Obwohl, eigentlich hab ich ja ganz gut geschlafen, während der Film lief. Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie gemacht haben.“  
Er sah grinsend zu Angel auf.  
„Sie reden zu viel. Beschränken Sie sich auf das Wichtigste“, forderte Angel ihn auf, während er unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab ging.  
„Wie Sie meinen. Sie sind der Boss.“  
„Wie kommen wir hier wieder weg?“  
„Gar nicht mehr“, antwortete Lindsey und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
Bevor Lindsey antworten konnte, hatte ihn Angel bereits wieder am Kragen gepackt und ihn auf die Füße gestellt.  
„Nochmal: Wie kommen wir hier wieder weg?“  
„Es gibt da nur eine Möglichkeit…“

* * *

Über eine Stunde schon saßen Lindsey und Angel nun gemeinsam in diesem Raum, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander gewechselt zu haben.  
Während Angel die meiste Zeit nervös im Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen war, zog es Lindsey vor, auf seinem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben und seinen Kontrahenten zu beobachten.  
Ab und an warf Angel ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. Ansonsten machte er eher einen nachdenklichen Eindruck.  
„Ich muss hier raus!“  
Zielgerichtet lief Angel auf die Tür zu, zog sie auf und wich instinktiv zurück, als Sonnenstrahlen in das Innere des Raumes drangen.  
„Gehen Sie schon“, ermutigte ihn Lindsey.  
Knurrend ging Angel auf den Anwalt zu.  
„Das würde Ihnen wohl so passen! Aber den Gefallen tue ich Ihnen nicht.“  
Nun erhob sich Lindsey, ging an Angel vorbei, trat durch die Tür und ließ sich auf der Veranda nieder. Er drehte sich zu Angel um.  
„Kommen Sie schon. Ihnen passiert nichts.“  
Zögerlich trat Angel näher. Vorsichtig hielt er seine Hand in die Sonne, jeder Zeit bereit, sie schnell wieder zurück zu ziehen, sollte sie anfangen zu qualmen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nun wagte er sich langsam, noch immer von einer gewissen Skepsis begleitet, vor die Tür.  
Das Tageslicht empfing ihn so hell, dass er seine Augen zusammenkneifen musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen daran.  
Mit einem Lächeln lief Angel die Veranda runter auf die Wiese. Mit geschlossenen Augen verbrachte er einen Moment genüsslich unter der Sonne.  
„Es ist schön hier“, schwärmte er.  
Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen ihm das angenehm warme Gefühl der Sonne auf seiner Haut verwährt geblieben war, wollte er nun diesen Moment voll und ganz auskosten.  
„Ja, sicher doch“, murmelte Lindsey.  
Er klang irgendwie verletzt. Resigniert stand er auf und zog sich in die Hütte zurück. Er ließ sich an einer Wand herab auf den Boden sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie machen, aber ich genieße jetzt erst mal den Tag“, rief Angel ihm zu und lief weiter die Wiese entlang.  
Auf seinem Weg kam er vorbei an weiteren Ferienhäusern, die schön in gleichem Abstand aneinander gereiht waren. Hier und da liefen ein paar Leute umher, doch sie schienen keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.  
Als er an einer Klippe angekommen war, machte er Halt.  
Von hier oben konnte er auf das Hotel hinab sehen. Er konnte all die Leute beobachten, die ein und aus gingen.   
So langsam merkte er, dass seine anfängliche Euphorie sich bereits wieder verflüchtigt hatte.  
Er setzte sich an den Rand der Klippe und ließ seine Füße in der Luft baumeln.  
Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, doch unwillkürlich musste er nun irgendwie an Spike denken.  
Das gab ihm Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht doch wieder von hier entkommen könnte. Spike, Wesley und Gunn würden schon eine Möglichkeit finden.  
Sie mussten einfach eine finden…

„Welche, Lindsey?“  
Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Ganz einfach. Wir beenden den Film.“  
„Wie?“  
„Indem wir ihn nachspielen.“  
Nun ließ Angel Lindsey los, holte kurz aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Lindsey taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, hielt sich mit der Hand die Stelle an seiner Wange, die Angel getroffen hatte und schaute den Vampir verächtlich an.  
Doch dieser setzte gleich nach, packte den Anwalt am Kragen und wirbelte ihn einmal durch die komplette Längsseite des Raumes, sodass dieser hart auf einen der an der Wand abgestellten Tische aufprallte.   
„Wenn ich Sie töte Lindsey…“ Angel wechselte in sein Game Face.  
„Bleiben Sie für immer hier gefangen. – Aber hey, Sie können froh sein, dass sie nicht in „Romeo und Julia“ gegangen sind, sonst wären wir am Ende beide tot.“  
„Ich hätte mich für Titanic entscheiden sollen. Es wäre sicherlich ein Genuss gewesen zu sehen, wie Sie in dem eiskalten Wasser absaufen!“  
Angel wechselte wieder in sein menschliches Gesicht über.  
„Erklären Sie mir, warum. Was wollen Sie damit bezwecken?“  
„Sie brauchen tatsächlich eine Erklärung?“, wunderte sich Lindsey, „Ist Ihnen denn nicht klar, was mit diesem kleinen Gerät alles möglich ist?“  
Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Sie können sich überall in jeden Film einhacken. Sie können die Kronjuwelen von England stehlen oder auch das „Herz des Ozeans“, wenn wir schon mal bei Titanic sind. Diese Klunker bringen auf dem Schwarzmarkt eine menge Geld.“  
„Aber sie sind nicht echt.“  
„Im Film sind sie es. Deswegen sind sie es auch bei uns.“  
„Und wer im Film drauf geht…“  
Lindsey nickte.  
„Tja, wissen Sie“, begann Angel und rückte sehr nah an Lindsey heran, „Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass jemand wie Sie, sich auf das Risiko getötet zu werden einlässt, ohne einen Joker in der Hinterhand zu haben. Es ist doch viel zu riskant, den ganzen Film nachzuspielen.“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Es steht ja alles im Drehbuch. Und wenn der Charakter im Film nicht stirbt, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass ich dabei draufgehe. Aber Sie haben Recht. Eigentlich sollte sich ein „Ausgangs-Knopf“ an dem Gerät befinden, der es einem ermöglicht, auch schon früher auszusteigen. Dumm nur, dass es gerade der Prototyp war, der uns hierher gebracht hat.“  
„Prototyp? Es gibt noch mehr davon?“  
„Nein, er wird nicht in Serie gehen, wenn Sie das meinen. Aber unsere Klienten haben eben so ihre Ansprüche. Und irgendwer muss ja vorher testen, ob er funktioniert.“  
„Und Sie haben sich da natürlich freiwillig gemeldet…“  
„Natürlich nicht! Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein.“ Lindsey stand auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Angel.  
„Spike sollte mit Ihnen hier sein, aber dann haben Sie mir ja dazwischen gefunkt!“  
„Ärgerlich“, bedauerte Angel in einem sarkastischen Tonfall, „Aber das sieht Ihnen ähnlich. So wären Sie zwei Ihrer größten Probleme auf einen Schlag losgeworden. Tja… tut mir leid, dass es für Sie nicht so gut gelaufen ist.“  
„Hören Sie doch auf! Wir sitzen hier im selben Boot.“  
„Und es gibt wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg?“  
Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Als es langsam zu dämmern begann, machte sich Angel auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte. Dort fand er Lindsey schlafend auf dem Boden vor, seinen Kopf auf seine Jacke gebettet.  
In seiner Hand hielt er ein Foto. Es zeigte eine junge brünette Frau.  
‚Hübsch’, dachte sich Angel, ‚So viel Geschmack hätt ich dem Anwalt gar nicht zugetraut.’  
Er setzte sich ein wenig abseits von Lindsey an die Wand, winkelte die Beine an und legte seine Arme um die Knie.  
„Warum sind Sie zurückgekommen?“, fragte Lindsey, ohne seine Position zu verändern.  
„Ich dachte, sie würden schlafen.“  
Angel konnte ihm nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf seine Frage geben. Denn eigentlich wusste er es selbst nicht. Also versuchte er, das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen.  
„Hübsches Mädchen. Ihre Freundin?“  
Nun drehte sich Lindsey um und schaute in Angels Richtung. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über das Foto.  
„Meine Schwester“, antwortete er nur knapp.  
Angel beschloss, da nicht weiter nach zu haken. Ihm war aufgefallen, wie schwer sich Lindsey damit tat, über sie zu reden.  
Stattdessen stellte er einfach erneut eine Frage, die Lindsey auf andere Gedanken kommen lassen würde.  
„Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?“  
„Was?“  
„Sie haben mich verstanden, Lindsey. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit wir hier reingezogen wurden.“  
Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.  
„Etwa 8 Stunden.“  
„Und bei uns?“  
„Ein paar Sekunden vielleicht. Wenn überhaupt.“  
„Wir könnten also Jahre hier festsitzen und es würde keinem auffallen?“, stellte Angel ernüchternd fest.  
„Das hatte ich zwar nicht vor, aber ja. So sieht es leider aus“, bestätigte Lindsey seine Vermutung, „Aber das war Ihnen bereits klar, nicht wahr? Deswegen sind Sie doch zurückgekommen.“  
Angel musste sich eingestehen, dass Lindsey damit Recht hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, damit sie wieder in ihre Welt zurückkommen würden.  
„Haben Sie den Film schon mal gesehen?“, wollte Angel wissen.  
„Flüchtig. Und Sie?“  
„Ist schon ein paar Jahre her…“  
Wieder schwiegen sich die Beiden an. Es war ihnen unangenehm, jeweils auf die Hilfe des anderen angewiesen zu sein. Aber noch viel unangenehmer war der Gedanke an das, was sie dafür tun mussten, um wieder in ihre Welt zu gelangen.  
„Können Sie tanzen?“, startete Angel erneut den Versuch, mit dem Anwalt ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
„Nicht sehr gut. Sie?“  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. - Lernt man das denn etwa nicht bei Wolfram und Hart, so im Rundum-Sorglos-Paket?“  
„Nein, nur bei der erweiterten Ausgabe und die ist um einiges teurer.“  
Lindsey konnte sich beim Anblick des Vampirs jetzt ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Ich scherze nur. Es gibt kein erweitertes Rundum-Sorglos-Paket“, klärte er den Vampir auf.  
Doch Angel war im Moment nicht zu scherzen zu mute.   
„Wie läuft das ab? Ich meine, was genau müssen wir tun, um hier wieder raus zu kommen?“  
Lindsey setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand.  
„Die Szenen nachstellen?“ vergewisserte sich Lindsey.  
Angel nickte ruhig.  
„Im Grunde müssen wir nur die Schlüsselszenen nachspielen. Der Rest ergibt sich dann von selbst.“  
„Wie?“, wollte Angel wissen.  
„Es ist eine Art Zauber, der von uns Besitz ergreifen wird. Wir bekommen zwar alles mit, können uns aber selbst nicht steuern. Bis zu den Schlüsselszenen. Da haben wir die Möglichkeit, selbst zu entscheiden, ob wir unsere Rolle annehmen und uns führen lassen oder eben nicht. Welche das genau sind, kann ich nicht sagen, aber das werden wir dann auf jeden Fall früh genug erfahren.“  
„Und die anderen Leute?“  
„Die halten sich nur strikt ans Drehbuch. Denen ist es egal, ob Patrick Swayze vor ihnen steht oder Sie. Die spielen einfach nur ihre Rolle.“  
„Das gefällt mir nicht“, gab Angel zu bedenken.  
„Na Sie sind mir ja witzig. Denken Sie etwa, ich wäre da scharf drauf?!“  
„Eines versichere ich Ihnen, Lindsey. Sobald wir hier wieder draußen sind, werde ich Sie töten!“  
„Nur zu. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an.“  
Verdutzt schaute Angel ihn an.  
„Gibt es denn gar nichts bei Ihnen, für das es sich zu leben lohnt?“  
„Fressen oder gefressen werden. Was soll ich mir da den Kopf zerbrechen? – Lassen Sie es uns endlich hinter uns bringen.“  
Lindsey stand auf und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Angel tat es ihm gleich und stellte sich ihm gegenüber. Ratlos schauten sie einander an.  
„Und was jetzt?“  
„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn Sie das Radio einschalten“, meinte Lindsey.  
Angel sah sich um. Auf einem der Tische stand ein alter Kassettenrecorder. Er ging auf den Recorder zu und drehte sich dann wieder zu Lindsey um.  
„Sind Sie bereit?“  
Lindsey atmete einmal tief durch und bewegte sich auf der Stelle, um sich ein wenig aufzulockern. Dann nickte er Angel zu.  
„Dann mal los…“ Angel drückte auf „Play“.  
Sofort spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, als wolle es Besitz über ihn ergreifen.  
„Wehren Sie sich nicht dagegen. Lassen Sie es geschehen“, rief Lindsey ihm zu.  
Angel gefiel die Sache gar nicht. Doch wenn er jemals wieder zurück wollte, musste er wohl mitspielen.   
Er beschloss, sich genau soweit darauf einzulassen, dass er sich zwar durch die Handlung führen ließ, aber jederzeit selbst wieder die Kontrolle über sein Tun zurückerlangen konnte.  
Er ging zurück zu Lindsey, stellte sich diesem gegenüber und sah ihm einfach nur zu.  
Angestrengt versuchte der Anwalt ein paar Schritte umzusetzen, die er kurz zuvor gelernt hatte.  
„Geh nicht mit den Hacken runter“, fuhr Angel ihn an und blickte nach unten, auf Lindseys Füße, „Nicht mit den Hacken runtergehen.“  
„Hab ich doch nicht“, widersprach Lindsey, während er weiter seine Schritte einübte.  
„Bleib auf den Zehenspitzen“, wies ihn Angel an, „Tu, was ich dir sage.   
Die Technik alleine macht’s nicht. Du musst den Rhythmus spüren.“  
Er beäugte Lindsey weiterhin kritisch.  
„Nicht auf die Eins, das ist kein Mambo. Das ist ein Gefühl, das muss von Herzen kommen.“  
Angel legte seine rechte Hand auf seine Brust, genau über sein Herz. Dann wippte er im Rhythmus auf und ab, um das Herzklopfen zu simulieren.  
„Gong-gong. Gong-gong.“  
Lindsey, der seine Übung inzwischen unterbrochen hatte und nun ruhig Angel gegenüber stand, legte ebenfalls seine Hand auf seine Brust und versuchte es Angel nachzumachen.  
„Nicht so verkrampft.“  
Mit diesen Worten nahm Angel Lindseys Hand mit seiner linken und hielt sie an seine Brust. Während er mit der linken Hand Lindseys Handgelenk fest hielt, simulierte er mit seiner rechten Hand das Herzklopfen.  
„Gong-gong. Gong-gong.  
Schließ deine Augen.“ Seine Stimme ging in ein Flüstern über, während Lindsey seiner Aufforderung nachkam. „Gong-gong. Gong-gong.“  
Doch auf einmal lachte Lindsey laut auf. Wütend sah Angel ihn an.  
„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Lindsey, „Mir kam die Situation nur gerade sehr absurd vor. Die Sache mit dem Herzschlag. Sie verstehen?“  
„Hey, mir macht das hier auch keinen Spaß. Aber ich reiße mich zusammen, damit wir beide wieder hier raus kommen.  
Also… beißen Sie sich auf die Lippen und ziehen die Sache durch, egal wie!   
Los, weiter.“  
„Okay, machen Sie weiter.“  
Lindsey schloss erneut die Augen und gab sich der Macht hin, die ihn durch seine Rolle führen sollte.  
Langsam begann sich Angel zu bewegen. Dabei machte er nur kleine Schritte, um Lindsey den Takt vorzugeben.  
„Zwei, drei, vier. Zwei, drei, vier. Zwei, drei vier….“

* * *

„Noch so einen Abend und ich ziehe in Erwägung, mir hier eine Kanzlei zu eröffnen.  
Wissen Sie was, Angel? Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem ich Sie kennengelernt habe!“  
„Sie haben mich noch nicht kennengelernt, Lindsey!“, funkelte ihn der Vampir aus gelben Augen an.  
Unbeeindruckt dessen entledigte sich der Anwalt seiner Schuhe und ließ sich auf das Bett in Angels Hütte sinken, von der er zwischenzeitlich erfahren hatte. Es war zwar nicht gerade ein Luxushotel, aber verglichen mit der Kammer, in der sie gelandet waren, als sie hier ankamen, doch um einiges gemütlicher.  
Sie hatten einen harten Tag hinter sich.  
Nicht das Tanzen machte ihnen dabei zu schaffen. Das ging dank des Zaubers fast wie von Geisterhand. Angel wusste jeden Schritt, konnte ihn umsetzen. Er hatte es einfach im Gefühl.  
Lindsey dagegen… musste einfach nur er selbst sein.  
Und genau da lag auch das Problem. Er konzentrierte sich zu wenig auf seine Rolle, schien sich nicht im geringsten führen zu lassen und wann immer es ging, würgte er Angel einen rein.

Lindsey lockerte die Krawatte seines Anzuges, zog die über den Kopf und legte sie sorgfältig auf einem Stuhl ab, der neben dem Bett stand. Dann knöpfte er langsam das Hemd auf.  
Angel schluckte. So sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Lindsey abwenden. Schon bei der Tanzprobe hatte er sich dabei ertappt, wie er sich Gedanken darüber machte, was sich wohl unter dem Anzug verbergen würde.  
Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, einen wohl trainierten Körper zu sehen. Auch nicht darüber, dass er sich die Brusthaare entfernt hatte. Was ihn aber ein wenig überraschte waren die blau-grünen Flecken, die sich an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers abzeichneten. Angel war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er es war, der ihm diese Blutergüsse zugefügt hatte. Doch irgendwie erschreckte es ihn. Denn jetzt wurde ihm das klar, was er oftmals verdrängte: Lindsey war eben doch nur ein Mensch.

„Kopf hoch“  
Angel korrigierte Lindseys Haltung, der sich davon jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und weiter seine Schritte übte.  
„Und locker bleiben. Ganz locker.  
Heb den Ellbogen hoch.“  
Grob packte Angel Lindseys Ellenbogen und hob ihn etwas an. Sie tanzten weiter.  
„Das ist mein Tanzabstand“ Angel breitete seine Arme nach vorne aus. „Und das ist dein Tanzabstand. Ich komm nicht in deinen und du kommst nicht in meinen.“  
Genervt verdrehte Lindsey die Augen. Er wusste, dass es nicht Angel war, der mit ihm sprach. Aber die Art und Weise wie er es tat, das war durchaus er. Und Lindsey konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er Spaß daran hatte, ihn so zu drangsalieren.  
„Du musst die Arme höher halten. Also nochmal.  
Position!“  
Lindsey war froh, dass sie in dieser Szene wenigstens eine Frau dabei hatten - eine recht hübsche Frau, wie er fand - was ihn doch ein wenig runter brachte. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung, zwischenzeitlich mit einer so attraktiven und netten Partnerin zu tanzen, während Angel nur auf dem Boden saß und ihnen dabei zu sah.

Am späten Abend waren sie jedoch dann wieder auf sich gestellt.  
Allein die Übung der Drehung zehrte dermaßen an ihren Nerven, dass sie am liebsten alles geschmissen hätten.  
Irgendwie schafften sie es, sich ein weiteres mal zusammen zu reißen.  
Doch statt einer Pause einzulegen, arbeiteten sie weiter. Bis spät in die Nacht.  
Angel hatte sich zwischenzeitlich seines Hemdes entledigt.  
Lindsey stand für die nächste Szene mit dem Rücken zu Angel gewandt. Vorsichtig, fast schon zärtlich, griff Angel nach Lindseys Arm und führte ihn hinter seinen Kopf. Dann fuhr er sanft mit seiner Hand Lindseys Arm hinab, bis zu den Achseln, als Lindsey ruckartig seinen Arm zurückzog und in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Angel versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er wartete einfach ab, bis sich sein Gegenüber einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und startete dann die Übung erneut.  
Genauso sanft wie zuvor auch, hob er Lindseys Arm an und brachte ihn in Position.  
Erneut fuhr er mit seiner Hand Lindseys Arm entlang. Dabei spürte er deutlich dessen Muskeln, die sich unter seinem Hemd abzeichneten.  
Lindsey spürte Angels Atem deutlich in seinem Nacken.  
„Verdammt, macht Sie das etwa an?!“ Er wich einen Schritt vor Angel zurück.  
Ertappt blickte der zu Boden.  
„Nein, ich… es ist…“   
Doch ihm fiel im Moment nichts ein, das er hätte sagen können.   
Natürlich könnte er es auf seine Rolle schieben, aber dann würde er damit gleichzeitig preisgeben, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hätte.   
„Sie sind doch krank!“  
Lindsey wandte sich ab zum Gehen, doch Angel versperrte ihm den Weg.  
„Wo wollen Sie hin?“  
„Mir erstmal eine neue Bleibe suchen, wo ich vor Ihnen sicher bin.“  
„Sie werden nicht gehen, Lindsey“  
„Wollen Sie mich etwa zum Bleiben zwingen?“  
„Ja, wenn es sein muss.“  
Angel blieb mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stehen.   
„Dann halten Sie mich auf!“  
Lindsey rempelte ihn an und wollte nach draußen, als Angel ihn an den Schulter packte und unsanft zurückzog.  
Das ließ sich der Anwalt nicht gefallen, holte aus und schlug den Vampir ins Gesicht. Angel wollte zum Gegenschlag ausholen, doch Lindsey blockte gekonnt ab. Ihm gelang es sogar, mit einem Kick in die Magengrube, seinen Kontrahenten zu Boden zu befördern. Siegessicher suchte er erneut den Ausgang auf.  
Doch das Knurren, das plötzlich direkt hinter ihm zu vernehmen war, verhieß nichts gutes.  
Als Lindsey einen Blick wagte, schaute er direkt in zwei gelb funkelnde Augen und einen Satz langer Reißzähne.  
Noch bevor er in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hatte Angel ihn gepackt und wirbelte ihn durch den Raum. Kaum dass Lindsey hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, war Angel direkt zur Stelle und verpasste ihm mehrere Tritte in die Seite.  
Dann half er dem ihm kräftemäßig unterlegenen Mann unsanft auf die Beine und würgte ihn. Dabei zog er ihn ganz nah an sich ran.  
„Sie haben mich hierher gebracht. Und Sie bringen mich auch wieder zurück.  
Und jetzt spielen Sie Ihre verdammte Rolle!“  
Er stieß Lindsey so grob von sich, dass dieser erst an der Wand Halt fand.

„Hey, ehm… wenn Sie wollen, können wir morgen mal eine Pause einlegen. Dann können Sie sich ein wenig erholen. Es war ein harter Tag.“  
Lindsey schaute ihn noch nicht mal an. Das war auch nicht nötig. Angel konnte in seiner Stimme erkennen, wie verletzt er war und wie sehr er ihn im Moment verabscheute.  
„Was soll das, Angel? Machen Sie jetzt einen auf barmherzigen Samariter?“  
Angel kannte diesen Klang nur zu gut. Er hatte ihn schon so oft vernommen. Als Angelus hatte er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, seine Opfer zu brechen. Er tötete sie nicht direkt. Vielmehr quälte er sie. Er trieb seine Psychospielchen mit ihnen. Ließ sie zusehen, wie er nach und nach ihre Familie abschlachtete. Gab ihnen ein kleines Stückchen Hoffnung, indem er sie in dem Glauben ließ, er würde sie oder einen aus der Familie verschonen, nur um sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen und auf den harten Boden der Realität zurück zu holen.  
Erst wenn er seine Opfer gebrochen hatte, wenn sie jeglichen Glauben, Hoffnung und den eigenen Willen verloren hatten, erst dann tötete er sie. Manchmal.   
Ab und an ließ er sie aber auch in den Trümmern ihrer Existenz zurück, beobachtete sie Tage lang, wie sie umherkrochen, voller Angst, voller Trauer – und doch so leer.  
Die meisten hielten gerade mal zwei, drei Tage durch, ehe sie sich selbst richteten.  
Aber einmal gab es einen Mann, der hatte nicht aufgegeben. Der hatte diesen schweren Verlust als Antrieb genommen, um sich an dem Mörder seiner Familie zu rächen und verfolgte ihn durch halb Europa.  
Doch Angel wusste, dass man irgendwann jeden Menschen brechen konnte.  
Bei Lindsey hatte er es heute geschafft. Unbewusst. Unbeabsichtigt.   
Es war egal, wie vielen Menschen er half, wie viele gute Taten er auch verrichten würde, in Angel würde immer der Dämon stecken. Und manchmal gewann dieser die Oberhand. Es war unmöglich, ihn soweit zurückzudrängen, dass von ihm aus keine Gefahr mehr ausging.  
Doch konnte er es sich wirklich so einfach machen?  
Konnte er wirklich einfach die Schuld auf den Dämon in sich schieben und sein Gewissen somit reinwaschen?  
Er wusste, dass er sich damit selbst belog.  
Nicht Angelus war es gewesen, der ihm diese Verletzungen beigebracht hatte, sondern er - Angel.  
Egal was er tat, er konnte nicht gewinnen. Niemals.  
Das wurde ihm jetzt langsam bewusst. Und so lange er lebte, würde er Menschen verletzen. Und vielleicht sogar töten.  
„Lindsey…“  
Die Art und Weise, wie der Vampir seinen Namen aussprach, ließ den Anwalt nun doch aufblicken.  
Doch anstatt jetzt eine Kurzschlussreaktion zu treffen, verdrängte Angel diese Gedanken wieder. Vielleicht würde er sich in einiger Zeit wieder mit ihnen befassen. Doch im Moment galt seine größte Sorge, hier wieder unbeschadet raus zu kommen.  
Irgend etwas passierte hier mit ihm. Doch er konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war. Es war einfach so ein Gefühl.  
„Nichts. Sie sollten jetzt schlafen.“  
„Schlafen? Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich hab kein Auge zugemacht, seit wir hier sind“, gestand Lindsey, „Am liebsten würde ich alles hinschmeißen und dich mit dem Kram hängen lassen.“  
Angel spürte sofort, dass es wieder da war. Der Schleier, der sich in ihnen ausbreitete und versuchte, die Kontrolle über sie zu erlangen.  
„Gut, hauen wir ab!“  
Lindsey schaute Angel fragend an. Doch dieser warf Lindsey nur dessen Hemd entgegen, zog seinen Mantel über und wartete, bis Lindsey sich angezogen hatte.  
Dann liefen sie beide Hand in Hand aus der Hütte Richtung Parkplatz.  
Es gewitterte und regnete in Strömen. Völlig durchnässt erreichten sie nach 4 Minuten Fußweg schließlich den Parkplatz, auf dem auch Angels schwarzer 57er Chevy stand. Als er die Beifahrertür öffnen wollte, stellte sich heraus, dass der Wagen verschlossen war. Ein kurzer Blick durchs Fenster verriet ihm, dass er den Schlüssel im Zündschloss stecken gelassen hatte.  
Wütend schlug er mit beiden Händen aufs Dach.  
„Mist! Ich Idiot hab die Schlüssel stecken lassen.“  
Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, indem er nachzudenken schien, bewegte er sich zielstrebig auf einen der Solarlampen zu, trat den Kopf von der Halterung und lockerte diese mit Fußtritten aus dem Boden. Dann zog er die Halterung heraus und schlug damit die hintere Seitenscheibe ein, durch die er dann hindurch greifen und die Tür öffnen konnte.  
Sie fuhren etwa eine Viertelstunde die Hauptstraße entlang, ehe sie in einen Waldweg abbogen und das Auto nahe an einer großen Wiese abstellten. Angel zog seine Schuhe aus und führte Lindsey ein paar Meter weiter zu einer kleinen Schlucht, durch die ein Bach verlief. An einer Stelle lag ein dicker Baumstamm über der Schlucht.  
Angel lief sofort auf den Baumstamm, bis etwas über die Mitte und drehte sich dann zu Lindsey um, der sich gerade mal auf das Anfangsstück des Stammes gewagt hatte, sodass er den sicheren Boden in seiner Reichweite wusste.  
„Also, das Wichtigste bei unserem Job ist das Gleichgewicht zu halten.“  
Er balancierte sich mit weit ausgestreckten Armen aus, holte kurz aus und setzte dann zu einem hohen Sprung an. Bei der Landung geriet der Stamm ins Schwanken und Lindsey verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Er konnte sich nicht halten und ging runter in die Hocke, stütze sich mit den Händen ab und setzte sich schließlich ganz hin.  
Nachdem Angel noch ein paar weitere Kunststücke vollzogen hatte, forderte er Lindsey auf, zu ihm rüber zu kommen.  
Nachdem Lindsey sich weigerte, ging Angel auf ihn zu, zog ihn an den Händen hoch und gemeinsam bewegten sie sich tanzend auf die Mitte des Stammes zu. Anfangs noch etwas zögerlich, dann aber immer ausgelassener.  
Angel konnte in Lindseys Augen erkennen, wie sein Selbstbewusstsein dadurch anwuchs.  
Er war inzwischen recht zufrieden mit Lindseys Leistungen.  
„Los, komm mit.“  
Wieder nahm er Lindseys Hand. Sie liefen vom Baumstamm herunter, ein paar Schritte durch den Wald zurück auf die Wiese. Dort übten sie in kleinen Schritten die Hebefigur, indem Lindsey auf Angel zu lief, dieser ihn knapp unter der Taille packte und für kurze Zeit über dem Boden in der Luft hielt. Bei jedem weiteren Versuch gerieten sie immer mehr in die Nähe eines Sees.  
„Am besten übt man Hebefiguren im Wasser“, meinte Angel und deutete auf den See.  
Sie liefen die paar Meter zum Wasser, zogen noch im Laufen ihr Hemd bzw. T-Shirt aus und sprangen voller Elan in das kühle Nass.  
Als sie bis über den Bauchnabel im Wasser standen, fuhren sie mit ihrer Übung fort.  
„In die Knie und strecken“, wies Angel Lindsey an, während er seine Hände bereits fest um seine Hüfte gelegt hatte, um ihn hochheben zu können. Lindsey breitete die Arme aus und spannte seinen Körper an.  
„Gut so“, lobte Angel, der ihn nun über seinem Kopf hielt, sodass Lindseys Körper parallel zur Wasseroberfläche verlief. „Bleib so. Nicht wackeln. Nicht wackeln!“  
Doch trotz aller Bemühungen verlagerte sich Lindseys Gewicht nach vorn und er tauchte kopfüber ins Wasser. Dabei zog er auch Angel mit runter.  
Als sie wieder auftauchten, schwammen sie nebeneinander wieder etwas näher ans Ufer.  
Dabei beobachtete Angel jede Bewegung seines Begleiters aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Die nassen Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht klebten, die Wassertropfen, die in seinem Gesicht standen, die feuchten Lippen…  
Unbemerkt stahl sich ein Lächeln in Angels Gesicht.  
Dies wurde ihm erst bewusst, als Lindsey sein Lächeln erwiderte. Er kam näher an Angel herangeschwommen und legte seine Arme über dessen Schulter.  
Auf etwa gleicher Höhe wie zuvor blieben sie im Wasser stehen und starteten einen erneuten Versuch.  
Als sie sich so gegenüber standen und Lindsey seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, wurde Angel das erste mal so wirklich bewusst, wie gutaussehend der Anwalt doch war, mit seinen eisblauen Augen, den vollen geschwungenen Lippen…  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, damit diesen Gedanken verdrängen zu können.  
Doch es waren längst nicht mehr nur seine Gedanken, die sich nach dem jungen Mann verzehrten. Sein Körper machte ihm in diesem Augenblick ganz eindeutig klar, was er versuchte zu verdrängen. Und im Moment war Angel einfach nur froh darüber, bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser zu stehen.  
Er versuchte sein bestes, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Okay… gut. Komm, gleich noch mal.“ Angel fasste Lindsay wieder an der Hüfte. „Eins, zwei, drei.“  
Auf Drei hob er ihn wieder hoch. Erneut spannte Lindsey alle Muskeln seines Körpers an.  
„Ich kann mich nicht halten.“  
„Versuchs!“  
Doch auch Angel verließen so langsam die Kräfte, woraufhin beide wieder im Wasser landeten.  
Ausgelassen schwammen sie wieder ein Stück näher ans Ufer heran.  
„Das war gar nicht so schlecht“, lobte Angel und strich Lindsey eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Eine Weile schauten sie einander tief in die Augen.   
„Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen.“ Lindseys Stimme klang nicht halb so konsequent, wie er es erhofft hatte.  
„Ja, das sollten wir“, murmelte Angel, während er sich langsam seinem Gegenüber näherte.   
Nur wenige Millimeter trennten ihre Lippen jetzt noch voneinander. Angel wartete ab. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sein Gegenüber es genauso wollte, wie er selbst.  
Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe, seinen Blick noch immer in Angels dunkelbraunen Augen verloren. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war. Seine Atmung wurde schneller, sein Puls stieg an. Er merkte, wie seine Hose langsam enger wurde.   
‚Verdammt!’  
Am liebsten würde Lindsey Angel fragen, worauf er noch wartete, oder am besten gleich selbst die Initiative ergreifen und ihn zu sich rüber ziehen. Ja verdammt, er wollte diesen Mistkerl. Wie gern würde er jetzt die Lippen seines Gegenübers auf den eigenen spüren. Wie gern würde er ihn jetzt einfach nur berühren.  
Doch dann kam ihm wieder das Bild seiner Schwester in den Sinn. Und er erinnerte sich, warum er hier war.  
Er atmete tief ein und wandte seinen Blick von Angel ab.  
„Gehen wir.“  
Es klang eher wie ein Flüstern, als nach einer Aufforderung.  
Noch ohne eine Reaktion Angels abzuwarten ging Lindsey langsam aus dem Wasser, nahm sein Hemd vom Boden auf und rieb sich damit das Gesicht trocken.  
Angel sah ihm hinterher. Er konnte sich das Verhalten des Anwalts nicht erklären.   
„Hey, kommen Sie oder wollen Sie hier draußen übernachten?“

* * *

Nach ihrem Auftritt im Sheldrake Hotel, machten sich Angel und Lindsay auf den Rückweg.  
Während sich Lindsey auf der Rückbank des Wagens umzog, riskierte Angel hin und wieder mal einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, um seinen Tanzpartner zu mustern.  
„Du warst gut. Besser, als ich dachte.“  
„Ich hab dieses alte Ehepaar gesehen und dachte aus der Traum.“   
Angel wagte kurz einen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten zu Lindsey, der mit seinem Hemd zu kämpfen schien.  
„Ja, das hab ich auch gedacht.  
Weißt du, bei der zweiten Drehung, da hattest du es richtig drauf.“  
„Ja, aber nicht bei der Hebefigur“, ärgerte sich Lindsey.  
„Du warst wirklich spitze.“  
Angel war überrascht, wie ernst er das in dem Moment meinte, als er es aussprach. Ihm fiel es immer schwerer, in einer gespielten Szene nicht ganz die Kontrolle über sein Handeln zu verlieren und wieder zu sich zurück zu kehren.  
Als Lindsey es endlich geschafft hatte, sein Hemd anzuziehen, stieg er über die Lehne nach vorne zu Angel. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, genossen einfach nur die Zeit der Zweisamkeit und warfen sich hin und wieder gegenseitig ein Lächeln zu.  
Auf einmal trat Angel voll auf die Bremse und riss das Lenkrad herum, sodass der Chevy quer auf der Fahrbahn stehen blieb. Erschrocken sah Lindsey ihn an.  
„Was soll das?!“  
„Ich will jetzt wissen, was hier gespielt wird. In allen Einzelheiten“, forderte Angel.  
Lindsey blickte aus dem Fenster.  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Fahren Sie weiter.“  
Doch Angel dachte nicht daran, den Wagen wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Stattdessen zog er den Zündschlüssel ab und warf ihn aus dem Fenster.  
„Sind Sie verrückt?!“, brüllte Lindsey ihn an, öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade aus dem Wagen steigen, als er von Angel unsanft am Arm zurückgehalten wurde.  
„Wovor haben Sie solche Angst, Lindsey? Dass ein Laster kommt und uns beide platt macht? Wohl eher kaum. Also, reden Sie!“  
„Ich kann wirklich nicht“, bedauerte Lindsey, vermied es dabei aber, Angel in die Augen zu sehen.  
Bitte…“  
Nun sah er doch zu Angel auf. Er hatte sichtlich Mühe damit, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
„Ihre Schwester?“  
Lindsey nickte nur. Er wusste genau, dass er jetzt nicht sprechen konnte. Dass seine Stimme ihm versagen würde und er dann keine Chance mehr haben würde, die Tränen aufzuhalten, gegen die er noch immer ankämpfte.  
„Was ist mit ihr?“, hakte Angel nach.  
Doch Lindsey blockte ab. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf, atmete einmal tief ein und stieg dann aus dem Wagen. Angel ließ ihn gewähren.  
Während der Anwalt ein paar Schritte ging, fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und strich seine Haare nach hinten. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah in den Himmel.   
Dabei entwischte ihm eine einzelne Träne.  
Lindsey hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Angel zwischenzeitlich aus dem Wagen gestiegen und zu ihm herüber gekommen war und nun direkt hinter ihm stand. Er legte seine Hände auf Lindseys Schultern.  
Schluchzend drehte sich der junge Mann zu Angel um, vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Brust und ließ sich einfach nur von den starken Armen des Vampirs halten, während er nun seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.  
Beruhigend streichelte ihm Angel über den Rücken, hielt mit seiner anderen Hand schützend Lindseys Kopf.  
Nach etlichen Minuten, die sie so verbracht hatten, löste Angel seinen Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. Aus verweinten Augen sah Lindsey ihn an, schluchzte noch ein letztes mal und wisch sich dann mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Geht’s wieder?“  
Lindsey nickte nur. Dann ging er mit gesenktem Kopf an Angel vorbei und nahm wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Angel hob noch schnell den Schlüssel vom Boden auf, stieg ebenfalls in den Wagen und sie setzten ihren Weg zum Mountain Lake Hotel fort.  
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als sie in die Hofeinfahrt einbogen.  
Auf dem Parkplatz wurden sie bereits von jemandem erwartet, der direkt die nächste Szene einleitete.  
Besorgt liefen Lindsey und Angel mit dem jungen Mann zu Pennys Hütte, die dort schweißgebadet und unter Schmerzen in ihrem Bett lag.  
Lindsey wusste keinen anderen Weg, als zurück zum Hotel zu laufen, seinen Vater zu wecken und ihn zu Penny zu führen, dass dieser sie behandeln konnte.  
Nach seiner Arbeit nahm er Lindsey wieder mit zurück ins Hotel, während Angel sich in seine Hütte zurückzog.  
Doch anstatt dass Lindsey im Hotel blieb, schlich er sich wieder davon zu Angel.

 

Angel öffnete, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Er hätte nicht so bald wieder mit Lindsey gerechnet.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das wirklich tun wollen?“  
„Hab ich denn eine andere Wahl?“, entgegnete Lindsey und betrat den Raum.  
„Sie könnten mir sagen, was hier vor sich geht.“  
Lindsey lachte.  
„Das sehen Sie doch, Angel. Wir sitzen hier in diesem verdammten Film fest. Was kann ich Ihnen also noch sagen, was Sie nicht schon längst wissen?“  
„Die Sache mit ihrer Schwester zum Beispiel.“  
Lindsey verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Das geht Sie nichts an, okay? Das ist etwas, das regel ich allein. Da haben Sie sich nicht einzumischen!“  
„War nur ein Angebot.“  
Angel räumte ein paar Kleidungsstücke von einem Stuhl und warf sie in eine Ecke, sodass Lindsey sich setzen konnte. Angel nahm ihm gegenüber auf dem Bett platz.  
„Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis wir in die nächste Szene geraten“, vermutete Angel, „Wenn Sie mir also noch etwas zu sagen haben, dann sollten Sie sich beeilen. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Sache hier enden wird.“  
Verwundert schaute Lindsey ihn an. Doch Angel nickte nur leicht in Richtung eines kleinen Nachttischschränkchens neben dem Bett, auf dem ein angespitztes hölzernes Stuhlbein lag.  
„Ein Pflock?!“  
Angel nickte. So langsam verstand Lindsey und sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf.  
„Das ist echt widerlich, wissen Sie das?“  
„Noch können Sie gehen“, bot Angel ihm an.  
Doch anstatt sich von ihm abzuwenden, machte Lindsey einen Schritt auf Angel zu.   
„Nein, ich kann nicht gehen. Die würden sie töten.“  
„Wer?“  
„Wolfram und Hart. Die haben meine Schwester. Und wenn ich nicht tue, was die verlangen, werden die sie töten.“  
„Es ist also kein Zufall, dass ich mit Ihnen hier bin?“  
Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Zufall? Angel, ich bitte Sie. Der anonyme Hinweis. Die Tatsache, dass Spike Sie begleitet hat… Das haben die doch alles so geplant. Die überlassen nichts dem Zufall.“  
„Warum sind Sie hier, Lindsey?“  
„Ich hab mich nicht an die Vorschriften gehalten. Und jetzt wollen die mir eins auswischen.“  
„Was hat es mit dem Zauber auf sich?“  
„Außer dass er bewirkt, dass wir die Szenen nachstellen können, beinhaltet er auch noch einen Emotionsverstärker.“  
Fassungslos schüttelte Angel den Kopf und sah zu Lindsey in die Augen.  
„Denen ist es egal, wenn Sie hier drauf gehen.“  
Lindsey nickte.  
„Ja. Ja, vermutlich haben Sie recht. Und wissen Sie, es wäre mir eigentlich auch egal, wenn die nicht meine Schwester hätten.“  
„Das finde ich toll.“  
Fragend schaute Lindsey Angel an.  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte Angel, „Auf jeden Fall hast du vor nichts Angst.“  
„Ich?!“, entgegnete Lindsey entsetzt, „Hast du ne Ahnung. Ich hab vor allem Angst. Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was ich gesehen habe. Ich bin erschrocken darüber, was ich getan hab, wer ich wirklich bin.“  
Angel stand vom Bett auf und sah Lindsey an, der ihm tief in die braunen Augen blickte, „Und am meisten hab ich Angst, dich zu verlieren. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so glücklich, wie mit dir. Verstehst du nicht, dass ich dich brauche, Angel?“  
Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber. Angel wollte erst etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber doch. Lindsey ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Angel zu.  
„Tanz mit mir.“  
„Was, hier?“  
„Ja“, flüsterte Lindsey, während er nun ganz nah an Angel herantrat und seine Hände auf dessen Brust legte, sie langsam aufwärts fuhr bis hin zu seinem Schlüsselbein, über die Schulter zu seinem Nacken.  
Sie bewegten sich, ihre Körper eng aneinander gedrängt, zum Rhythmus der Musik. Dabei schauten sie einander tief in die Augen. Ihre Hände erforschten jeweils den Körper des anderen. Den Rücken. Den Hintern.  
Lindsey hatte seinen Arm um Angels Nacken geschlungen, während er zärtlich den Hals des Vampirs zu küssen begann.  
Angel hob Lindseys linkes Bein an, sodass er mit seiner Leiste ganz nah an die von Lindsey kam.  
Er konnte dessen Härte durch die Hose spüren. Und ihm gefiel, was er spürte.   
Ihre Lippen trennten nur wenige Millimeter voneinander und Lindsey machte sich einen kleinen Spaß daraus, mit dem Vampir zu spielen.  
Er konnte deutlich dessen Verlangen nach ihm spüren. Dennoch hielt er ihn weiterhin ein wenig auf Distanz.  
Er trat hinter Angel und verteilte mehrere Küsse auf dessen Schultern und Nacken. Dabei wanderte seine Hand über Angels Hintern.  
Als sie sich wieder gegenüber standen, knöpfte Angel Lindseys Hemd auf und streifte es ihm nach hinten ab.  
Angel ließ seine Hände über die Brust des Anwalts gleiten, weiter nach unten über den Bauch, bis hin zu der Gürtelschnalle, an der er sich zu schaffen machte.  
Lindsey stöhnte leicht auf, während Angel, nachdem er den Gürtel entfernt und den Knopf geöffnet hatte, seine Hand in Lindeys Hose schob.  
Nun konnte auch er einfach nicht länger widerstehen. Lindsey legte seinen Arm um Angels Nacken und zog ihn langsam zu sich heran. Er schloss seine Augen, als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Erst noch zögerlich sanft, dann immer begieriger. Sie lieferten sich ein wildes Gefecht mit ihren Zungen, während Lindsey sich an Angels Hose zu schaffen machte.  
Doch kaum hatte er sie geöffnet, wich Angel einen Schritt zurück.  
„Wir… wir sollten das nicht tun.“  
„Sie werden doch jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen?!“, vergewisserte sich Lindsey. „Ich habe das nicht alles durchgestanden, um jetzt hier aufzugeben.“  
„Nein, keine Angst. Ich mache keinen Rückzieher“, versicherte Angel und strich ihm eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber ab jetzt spielen wir nach meinen Regeln.“  
Er hauchte Lindsey einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich wieder von ihm löste und seine Hose mitsamt Shorts nach unten zog. Dann hob er Lindsey hoch und manövrierte ihn Richtung Bett, wo er ihn behutsam auf dem Rücken ablegte. Gleich darauf legte sich Angel neben den jungen Mann, lächelte ihm noch einmal vielversprechend zu, während er langsam vom Hals an abwärts beginnend den Körper des anderen Mannes küsste. Dabei spielten seine Finger neckisch mit den Brustwarzen des Anwalts.  
Angel hielt kurz inne, als er Lindseys Bauchnabel erreicht hatte. Er konnte spüren, wie sehr der andere nach ihm verlangte. Und Angel war sichtlich bemüht, sich nicht allzu sehr gehen zu lassen. Ihm fiel es schwer, sich zurück zu halten. Sich nicht einfach zu nehmen, wonach er verlangte. Wonach sein Körper verlangte.  
Doch er hatte Lindsey einfach schon zuviel angetan. Nun wollte er es ein klein wenig wieder gut machen.  
Scheinbar in willkürlichen Formen ließ Angel seine Finger über Lindseys Vorderseite gleiten, malte imaginäre Muster auf seine Haut und ließ den jungen Mann aufstöhnen, als er dessen Härte mit einer Hand fest umschloss und langsam anfing, ihn zu massieren. Abwechselnd zu den Bewegungen seiner Hand nahm er ihn weit in seinem Mund auf, saugte, umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge, nur um ihn anschließend erneut in die Hand zu nehmen und jedes mal ein wenig schneller und fester zu zupacken und somit den sexuellen Höhepunkt seines Gegenübers weiter voranzutreiben.  
In seiner Ekstase hatte Lindsey sich mit einer Hand in Angels Haaren festgekrallt, während er sich mit der anderen ein wenig vom Bett abstützte. Er wollte Angel dabei zusehen.  
Mit einem gehauchten „Oh Gott“ gab er Angel zu verstehen, dass er es nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

* * *

Nachdem sie mehrere Tage vergeblich versucht hatten, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, gaben sie es schließlich auf und akzeptierten einfach, wie es war. Es war nicht nur der Zauber, der sie zusammen führte. Sie selbst wollten es auch.  
Also trafen sie sich so oft wie möglich um miteinander zu tanzen oder einfach nur die Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Und auch viel, um miteinander zu reden. Endlich mal das loszuwerden, was sie sonst niemanden anvertrauen konnten.  
Angel erfuhr von Lindseys Kindheit, von den ärmlichen Verhältnissen, in denen er aufgewachsen war, wie er zu Wolfram und Hart gekommen war und ein wenig sogar darüber, was die Seniorpartner für Absichten mit ihm selbst hatten. Außerdem erzählte er auch von seiner Schwester, die er jetzt nach etlichen Jahren zum ersten mal wieder getroffen hatte.   
Zu ihr hatte er bereits in der Kindheit ein besonderes Verhältnis gehabt. Sie war es gewesen, die ihm immer zuhörte, ihn unterstützte und auch mal für ihn ein stand, wenn er mal wieder Mist gebaut hatte. Und er war für sie da gewesen, als sie die Grippewelle damals so hart erwischt hatte, von der auch seine Schwester nicht verschont geblieben war. Sie hatte sich eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen und ihre Chancen wieder gesund zu werden, standen mehr als schlecht.  
Wie durch ein Wunder tauchte gerade zur rechten Zeit noch ein Mann auf, der ihm versprach, dass er seine Schwester retten würde. Im Gegenzug dafür musste er sich bereit erklären, später in seiner Firma zu arbeiten. Und er musste den Kontakt zu seiner Familie abbrechen. Lindsey stimmte zu. 

Das meiste, was es über Angel zu wissen gab, kannte Lindsey nur aus irgendwelchen Akten. Doch darin wurde nicht aufgeführt, was genau Angel bzw. Angelus zu manchen Taten bewogen hatte und was er dabei empfand. Angel machte Lindsey nichts vor. Er bereute sehr viele seiner Taten und doch vermisste er es manchmal noch. Das warme menschliche Blut, das Gefühl, wenn es seine Kehle herunter rann und langsam seinen Körper von innen her wärmte. Die Kontrolle. Die Angst, die er in seinen Opfern hervorrief.   
Und im Gegensatz zu Lindsey, war es für Angel auch nichts neues, auch mit anderen Männern sexuell aktiv zu werden.   
Auf detailreiche Schilderungen, wie Angelus seinerzeit Spike gebändigt und zu Gehorsam erzogen hatte, konnte Lindsey jedoch gut verzichten. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Zwar hatte er nichts gegen Schwule, bisher hatte er aber auch noch nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er einen Mann auch nur ansatzweise attraktiv finden könnte, ganz zu schweigen von sexuell anziehend.  
Das Gefühl war ihm bisher einfach fremd gewesen, und doch störte es ihn jetzt in keinster Weise. Im Gegenteil. Er genoss die Zeit mit Angel, wenn sie miteinander intim wurden. Und er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass schon von Anfang an eine Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden geherrscht hatte – eine Spannung, die er sich bis dato nicht erklären konnte.  
Beide waren sich darüber bewusst, dass bald die letzte Szene anstehen würde - der Abschlusstanz. Danach kämen sie endlich wieder in ihre Realität zurück. In ihr Leben. Und sie wussten, was das bedeutete…

Angel lag neben Lindsey im Bett, hatte seine Arme um den anderen Mann geschlossen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Obwohl er den nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf Lindseys Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, spürte er doch, dass irgendetwas ihn beschäftigte.  
Angel hauchte einen Kuss auf Lindseys Nacken.  
„Was ist los? Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?“  
Lindsey seufzte. „Irgendwie hab ich mich gerade hier an alles gewöhnt.“  
„Keine Verbrechen. Keine Morde. Kein Verstecken im Dunkeln. Stimmt, daran kann man sich gewöhnen“, stimmte Angel zu.  
Nun drehte sich Lindsey zu ihm um und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
„Können wir nicht einfach hier bleiben?“  
Lächelnd streifte ihm Angel eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Wir gehören nicht hierher. Das weißt du.“  
Traurig schloss Lindsey die Augen. Er kuschelte sich noch einmal ganz eng an Angel, wollte die letzten Stunden, die ihnen noch blieben, genießen.  
Nie hatte er sich so geborgen gefühlt. Er kannte es nicht, dass er einfach mal in den Arm genommen und gehalten wurde. Bei sechs Kindern blieb seinen Eltern dafür kaum Zeit. Und auch später ließ er kaum jemanden so nah an sich heran aus Angst, er könnte verletzt werden.  
Doch jetzt hatte er zumindest die Chance, sich darauf einzustellen. Das machte es zwar auch nicht leichter, aber er wollte sich nichts vormachen.   
Langsam löste sich Angel aus der Umarmung.  
„Bereit für den letzten Akt?“

* * *

Halbherzig warf Angel seine Jacke durch das Fenster der Beifahrerseite.  
Zaghaft trat er Lindsey gegenüber, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen versenkt.  
„Tja…“  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich auch nur einen einzigen Tag ohne dich sein soll.“  
Angel hörte sofort heraus, dass es Lindsey ernst meinte mit dem, was er da sagte. Es war nicht die Rolle, die er spielte. Der Anwalt fühlte tatsächlich so. Dennoch konnte Angel jetzt nicht einfach abschweifen. Er wollte es einfach nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.  
„Na stell dir vor, jetzt hast du mehr Zeit für Hufeisenwerfen und Krocket. Vielleicht zersägen sie dich jetzt in sieben Teile.“  
Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Ich fürchte, wir haben alle ganz schön schockiert.“  
„Ja, das glaub ich auch.“  
Als Angel einen Schritt näher an Lindsey herantrat, legte dieser den Kopf auf die Brust des Vampirs und hielt ihn an der Hüfte fest. Angel gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Ich werd dich niemals vergessen.“  
Er streichelte über Lindseys Arme. Nun blickte dieser zu ihm auf.  
„Ich dich auch nicht.“  
Angel legte seine Hände um Lindseys Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran, um noch ein letztes mal dessen weichen Lippen auf seinen eigenen zu spüren.  
„Pass auf dich auf.“  
Mit diesen Worten ging er an Lindsey vorbei und stieg in den Wagen. Verloren blieb der Anwalt auf dem Parkplatz zurück und schaute ihm noch eine ganze Weile nach, auch wenn er den schwarzen Chevy schon lange nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
In dem Moment spürte er zum ersten mal, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sie das hier alles hinter sich ließen. Er wusste, dass Angel noch mal zu ihm zurückkommen würde, für den Abschlusstanz und doch kam er sich auf einmal so einsam vor.  
Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack dessen, was ihn bald erwarten würde.  
‚Ganz toll’, dachte er sich und versuchte sich irgendwie ein wenig abzulenken.  
Die nächsten Szenen, die er spielte, in der er mit seiner Filmschwester redete oder mit seinen Filmeltern an einem Tisch bei der Abschlussfeier saß, während seine Filmschwester mit mehreren Leuten auf der Bühne stand, die ein Lied zum Besten gaben, bekam er nur halb mit.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um Angel und zum Teil auch darum, ob das hier etwas an ihrem Verhältnis zueinander geändert hätte. Natürlich ging er nicht davon aus, dass Angel ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, aber vielleicht würden sie sich ja irgendwie miteinander arrangieren können.  
So in Gedanken versunken bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Angel zurückgekommen war und plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte.  
„Mein Baby gehört zu mir, ist das klar?“  
Er reichte dem völlig perplexen Anwalt die Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her auf die Bühne, wo er direkt am Mikrofon stehen blieb. Langsam verstummte der Chor im Hintergrund. Das Licht auf der Bühne wurde ausgeschaltet. So nach und nach räumten die Sänger - teils überrascht, teils verärgert die Bühne.   
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch störe, Leute“, begann Angel verärgert, „Aber ich tanze immer den letzten Tanz der Saison. In diesem Jahr hat es mir einer verboten. Aber ich lasse mir nichts verbieten. Ich werde tanzen und zwar mit einem großartigen Partner, der mir beigebracht hat, dass es Menschen gibt, die für andere einstehen, ohne an die Folgen zu denken. Jemand, der mir beigebracht hat, dass es wichtig ist, dass man an sich glaubt. Mister Lindsey McDonald.“  
Angel wählte bewusst seinen richtigen Namen.  
Sprachlos stand Lindsey neben ihm. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erläutern sollte. Doch Angel zwinkerte ihm einfach nur zu.  
Dann verschwand er hinter ein Paravent, wo er seine Lederjacke auszog, während ein Mitarbeiter des Hotels eine Platte in den Plattenspieler einlegte.  
Als die Musik begann, ging Angel auf Lindsey zu. Während sie miteinander tanzten, vergaßen sie alles um sich herum. Dieser Moment gehörte nur ihnen beiden.   
Angel beobachtete seinen Tanzpartner ganz genau, versuchte sich jeden Schritt, jede Mimik, jede Schweißperle, die sich so langsam auf seiner Stirn bildete, einzuprägen. Denn die Erinnerung würde das einzige sein, das er wieder mit zurücknehmen würde.  
Lindsey hingegen machte sich momentan überhaupt keine Gedanken über die Zukunft. Er genoss einfach das Hier und Jetzt, gemeinsam mit Angel auf der Bühne zu stehen und zu tanzen.  
Und dieses mal lief alles glatt. Lindsey hatte sich zwischenzeitlich zu einem guten Tänzer entwickelt. Und auch die Hebefigur machte ihnen beide an diesem Abend keine Schwierigkeiten mehr.  
Sie genossen einfach ihren großen Moment und selbst die ganzen Leute von ihren Stühlen aufstanden und sich ihnen anschlossen, um mit zu tanzen, konnten sie nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Im Gegenteil. Dadurch, dass hier so ein Trubel herrschte und jeder ausgelassen tanzte und feierte, standen sie nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt und kaum einer der Anwesenden würde sie jetzt noch groß beachten.  
„Einen letzten noch“, bat Lindsey, der mit beiden Händen Angels Wangen umschloss und sich langsam dem größeren Mann entgegenstreckte.  
Kaum dass sich ihre Lippen berührten, wurden sie plötzlich in ein gleißend helles Licht getaucht. Fast schon reflexartig drückte Angel den Anwalt an sich, während er damit rechnete, jederzeit von einer unsichtbaren Kraft in ein Portal gesaugt zu werden.  
Doch nichts passierte.  
Das Licht verschwand genauso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Angel schaut sich um. Es herrschte Unruhe. Die anderen Leute redeten wild umher und gestikulierten mit den Händen.  
Allmählich lockerte Angel seinen Griff. Auch Lindsey blickte bestürzt umher.  
„Warum sind wir noch hier?“, wandte sich Angel nun an den Anwalt.  
Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht.“  
Angel stieß ihn von sich. Dann lief er ziellos umher, gelangte schließlich zur Tür und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Doch auch dort war keine Veränderung eingetreten.  
Um sich abzureagieren warf er mehrere Stühle um und eilte auf Lindsey zu, packte ihn am Kragen.  
Dabei ließ er sein Vampirgesicht aufblitzen.  
Fluchtartig stürmten die meisten Darsteller aus dem Saal. Nur wenige blieben vereinzelt zurück.  
„Du hast gesagt, dass wir hier rauskommen, wenn wir diesen Mist hier nachspielen“, knurrte Angel. „Also warum verdammt, sind wir dann noch hier?!“  
„Ich weiß es nicht!“, entgegnete Lindsey nun etwas lauter. „Das ist das, was die mir gesagt haben.“  
„Was genau haben die gesagt?“, wollte Angel wissen.  
Er starrte Lindsey eindringlich mit seinen gelben Augen an. Der Anwalt wich seinem Blick aus und ließ seinen Kopf zu Boden sinken.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.“  
„Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht mehr?“, fuhr Angel ihn an. Und nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu: „ Was ist das für ein Spiel, das Sie da spielen, Lindsey?“  
Nun richtete Lindsey seinen Blick auf, um den seines Gegenübers zu erwidern.  
Sie. Distanz. Kälte. Sie.  
Es verletzte ihn, dass Angel ihn beschuldigte, ein falsches Spiel zu spielen.   
Aber noch schlimmer traf ihn die Tatsache, dass Angel gerade wieder in das „Sie“ übergegangen war.  
Alles, was sie noch vor wenigen Stunden verbunden hatte… Vertrauen. Geborgenheit. Nähe. Sex. All das rückte auf einmal in weite Entfernung.  
Noch immer auf eine Antwort wartend verstärkte der Vampir seinen Griff und hob seinen Gegenüber einfach am Kragen in die Höhe, sodass gerade noch seine Zehenspitzen den Boden berührten.  
„Lindsey…“, er zog seinen Namen in die Länge.  
Wütend schlug Lindsey Angels Arme zur Seite und befreite sich somit aus dessen Griff. Dann stieß er Angel von sich, der daraufhin bedrohlich knurrte.  
„Die hatten meine Schwester, okay?!“, brüllte der Anwalt, „Sie saß gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl. Die haben sie bedroht. Denks… - denkst du allen ernstes, dass ich dann noch in der Lage wäre, mir jedes scheiß verdammte einzelne Wort einzuprägen, huh?“  
„Tut mir leid.“  
„Ja, mir auch.“  
Enttäuscht wandte sich Lindsey von Angel ab und marschierte zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zu. Gerade als er die Tür erreicht hatte, ertönte auf einmal ein langsames, monotones Händeklatschen, was sowohl seine, als auch Angels Aufmerksamkeit Richtung Bühne lenkte, von der aus das Geräusch zu kommen schien.  
„Grandiose Vorstellung.“  
Mit diesen Worten und weiterhin in die Hände klatschend, trat ein älterer Herr, Mitte 50, in grauem Anzug hinter dem Paravent hervor, auf die Bühne.  
Nun stimmten auch die wenigen noch anwesenden Darsteller in das Klatschen mit ein und versammelten sich in einem Halbkreis vor der Bühne, den Rücken zur selbigen gewandt. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppten sich die vermeintlichen Schauspieler allesamt als Anwälte von Wolfram & Hart.   
Darunter auch eine sichtlich amüsierte, im 80er Jahre Look gestylte, Lilah Morgan, sowie ein überaus zufrieden wirkender Gavin Park in buntem Hawaii Hemd.  
Während Angel völlig perplex da stand und seine Gedanken sortierte, überlegte Lindsey, ob er nicht einfach durch die Tür gehen und verschwinden sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen und gesellte sich zu Angel, der mittlerweile wieder menschliche Züge angenommen hatte.  
„Holland Manners“, presste er hinter den Zähnen hervor.  
Das Klatschen war mittlerweile verstummt. Die aufgekommene Stille hätte einen erdrücken können. Im Augenblick herrschte so eine Anspannung im Raum, dass fast jeder die Luft angehalten hatte, sich kaum traute, sich zu bewegen. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
Nachdem diese Spannung scheinbar ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, trat der ehemalige Geschäftsführer der Wolfram & Hart Niederlassung von L.A. ein paar Schritte vor, bis ganz an den Rand der Bühne.  
„Nun, meine Herren…“, setzte er zu einer längeren Rede an, „Ich muss gestehen, Sie haben mich wirklich überrascht. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie so gut zusammen arbeiten würden. Es war überaus interessant, Ihre Fortschritte zu beobachten. Vor allem, was das Tanzen angeht. Großes Lob an dieser Stelle an Sie, Angel.   
Nun… andere Situationen indessen…“ Er machte einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck und eine verwerfende Geste.  
„Was Sie betrifft, Lindsey“, er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute zu dem Anwalt hinunter. „So hoffe ich doch, Sie werden verstehen, dass wir Ihre Alleingänge nicht länger hinnehmen konnten. Wir konnten nicht zulassen, dass Sie unser Projekt gefährden und sahen uns gezwungen, zu diesen – außergewöhnlichen – Maßnahmen zu greifen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns da nun in Zukunft einig sein werden.“  
Lindsey stierte seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten aus zusammengekniffenen Augen wütend an. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so sehr, dass es schon schmerzte. Und er musste arg die Zähne zusammenbeißen, jetzt nicht etwas zu sagen, was er kurze Zeit später womöglich bereuen würde.  
„Oh, noch eine neue Seite an Ihnen“, bemerkte Manners in gespielt überraschten Tonfall. „So ruhig kenne ich Sie gar nicht. Sonst haben Sie doch auch auf alles eine Antwort.“ Er grinste.  
Am liebsten wäre Lindsey losgelaufen, um diesem vorwitzigen Kerl sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln, doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück.  
Er blickte über die Schulter und schenkte Angel ein dankbares Lächeln. Der Vampir nickte ihm freundlich zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Mann auf der Bühne zu.  
„Haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen, bevor ich sie töte?“, knurrte Angel, während er sich langsam auf die Bühne zu bewegte.  
„In der Tat“, bestätigte Manners.  
Er nickte einmal kurz Richtung Paravent seitlich der Bühne und sofort versammelten sich acht weitere Anzugträger, allesamt muskulöse Männer, um ihn herum.  
Zwei weitere folgten, schoben dabei jeweils eine Person vor sich her, deren Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden waren. Ihre Köpfe waren durch schwarze Kapuzen bedeckt.  
„Trisha!“, rief Lindsey und rannte los.  
Angel reagierte zu spät, um ihn noch aufhalten zu können. Sofort sprangen vier der Leibwächter von der Bühne und schlugen den Anwalt zusammen. So sehr er sich auch wehrte und versuchte, zu seiner Schwester zu gelangen, gegen diese Typen hatte er keine Chance.  
Angel wusste, dass er es nicht mit allen aufnehmen konnte. Und so lange die Geiseln nicht sicher waren, würde er auch nichts unternehmen. Er war sich sicher, dass Manners sie töten würde, sobald er merkte, dass es für ihn eng würde. Also musste sich Angel etwas anderes einfallen lassen.  
Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Lindsey, was er aber sobald wieder bereute. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, den jungen Mann so ausgeliefert zu sehen, der trotz kräftiger Schläge und Tritte immer wieder versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch bei jedem weiteren Versuch wurde er nur noch härter wieder zu Boden geschickt.  
‚Verdammt, Lindsey. Bleib doch einfach liegen’, dachte Angel sichtlich besorgt.  
Nachdem Lindsey kraftlos und blutend am Boden lag und eher halbherzig versuchte, die Angriffe abzuwehren, gab Manners seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, von ihm abzulassen.  
„Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass Sie Ihrem Freund nicht helfen wollen“, meinte er nun an Angel gerichtet.  
Angel grinste. Es kostete ihn höchste Konzentration, sich seine Sorge um Lindsey nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Er ist nicht mein Freund. Und seien wir mal ehrlich: So viel Dummheit hat eine Lektion verdient.“  
Holland nickte zustimmend. Nun hatte Angel seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er tigerte vor der Bühne auf und ab, sein Ziel jedoch fest mit den Augen fixiert.  
„Der Trick mit dem Film war gut“, gestand Angel, während er weiter vor der Bühne auf und ab lief. „Der Verschleierungszauber zusammen mit dem Portal… eine starke Leistung. „Aber wissen Sie, was ich nicht verstehe?“  
Nun blieb er stehen, seine Augen weiterhin auf die Bühne, auf den Seniorpartner gerichtet, der Angel nun einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, der um Aufklärung bat.  
„Die Sonne“, antwortete Angel und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Wie haben Sie es geschafft, dass ich nicht verbrenne?“  
Ein Funkeln legte sich auf Holland Manners Augen und seine aufrechte Haltung, sowie sein anmaßendes Grinsen brachten seinen ganzen Stolz zum Vorschein.  
„Center Parks“, antwortete er knapp und räumte eine Pause ein, um die Worte erst einmal sacken zu lassen. Er las in Angels Gesicht, dass sich der Vampir darauf nicht wirklich einen Reim machen konnte. Also fuhr er fort: „Wir haben ein riesiges Areal durch spezielles Glas abschotten lassen, das für die UV-Strahlen der Sonne undurchlässig ist. Solches Glas verwenden wir auch für die Fenster unserer Kanzlei. Ziel war es, ein Urlaubsparadies für Ihresgleichen zu schaffen. Und der Erfolg gibt uns Recht, wir sind jede Saison ausgebucht.“  
In seinem Enthusiasmus für seine Geschäftsidee und dadurch, dass er sich ausschließlich auf Angel konzentriert hatte, war Manners entgangen, dass Spike sich mittlerweile von seinen Fesseln befreien konnte und Lindsey einem der Bodyguards heimlich ein Messer aus dessen Gürteltasche entwendet hatte.  
Sie warteten nur noch auf den richtigen Moment, um zuzuschlagen.  
Holland Manners seufzte.  
„Ich fürchte, wir müssen jetzt langsam zum Ende kommen.“  
Das war das Stichwort, auf das sie gewartet hatten. Sofort zog Spike Trisha zur Seite, befreite sich von der Kapuze und griff gleich zwei Bodyguards auf einmal an.  
Auch Lindsey raffte sich wieder auf und attackierte nun seinerseits seine Peiniger. Und dieses mal kam ihm Angel zu Hilfe.  
Fassungslos verfolgte der Seniorpartner die Szene und sah zu, wie ein Bodyguard nach dem nächsten zu Boden ging und regungslos liegen blieb.  
Lilah und Gavin wurde die Situation zu heikel und sie schlichen sich, gefolgt von weiteren Anwälten, aus dem Saal. Doch Manners wollte sich so schnell nicht geschlagen geben.  
In einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit wurde Lindsey vom Mikrofonständer am Kopf getroffen und ging erneut zu Boden. Angel, sowie auch Spike waren noch immer mit Manners Leibwächtern beschäftigt.  
Der Seniorpartner ging erst in die Hocke und hüpfte dann von der Bühne. Er nahm das Messer, das unweit von Lindeys rechter Hand auf dem Boden lag und ging neben dem Anwalt in die Hocke.  
Er krallte seine Hand in Lindseys Haare, überstreckte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und setzte das Messer an seiner Kehle an.  
„Zu schade. Sie hatten echt Potential.“  
Doch bevor er seine Absicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte, war Angel bereits hinter ihm aufgetaucht, legte beide Hände an Männers Kopf und ein kräftiger Ruck genügte, dass Holland Manners leblos zu Boden sank.  
Erleichtert atmete Lindsey auf.  
„Angel… Danke!“  
„Nehmen Sie Ihre Schwester und verschwinden Sie“, zischte Angel, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Nur langsam realisierte Lindsey, dass der Vampir mit Seele soeben einen Menschen getötet hatte. Seinetwegen.   
Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Lindseys Lippen.


End file.
